


Felix's Perspective

by CHRISpyCHEESus



Series: Jisung's Parade [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU- Felix and Jisung roommates, Angst, Anxiety, Drinking, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Feelings, Felix is a hard worker, M/M, jisung sleeps around, mentions Day6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHRISpyCHEESus/pseuds/CHRISpyCHEESus
Summary: Felix is annoyed with Jisung and his parade of women.





	Felix's Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short I have had saved since June 2019. I finally sat down a wrote the whole thing. I even decided last minute that I wanted you guys to have both perspectives. This is Felix's. Enjoy!
> 
> I also threw together a small playlist of songs I listened to while writing. Honestly I listened to the entirety of Day6 discography but I chose the few songs that set the mood the best. Spoilers: They are all angst filled and sad.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4RP2GQNe45dHn4L5CRXnJ0

Felix Came home to the sound of a girl giggling and silverware clinking against plates. He dropped his keys on the small shelf in the kitchen and set his bag on the ground, before heading towards the sounds. In the dining room he saw Jisung and one of his girls; a bottle of wine and some fancy takeout they had already finished sat between them.

“Hey bro, this is Tanya. Tanya this is my roommate Felix.” Jisung introduced them. 

Tanya smiled and stuck out her hand. 

“Nice to meet you.” Felix replied, stepping forward to shake her hand. 

He didn't really pay attention to her name, it's not like she would be around for long. He looked over at Jisung in time to see him gulp down the last bit of his wine.

“I’m going to take a shower then go to bed, it was a long day.”

“Okay, night man!”

“Nice meeting you Felix!” Tanya called as he left the room. 

He grabbed his bag, tossing it into his room and grabbing a change of clothes before making his way to the bathroom. He closed and locked the door before climbing into the almost too hot water, making quick work of cleaning himself so he could collapse in his bed and sleep. Thankfully there was a potluck at work today, so he wasn’t hungry enough to walk back out and interrupt Jisung’s date again.

It started a few months after they moved in together, Jisung brought home a girl he had started dating and Felix barely saw him in their own home. A month and a half later they broke up and a week after that, Jisung had a new girl. She lasted a few days longer than the last before again, Felix didn’t see her come back. 

This cycle repeated itself for a year and a half before the dates got shorter and shorter; month long relationships turning into a new girl wandering around the apartment every other week. Jisung had taken to keeping them out of his room when Felix was home, usually taking over the living room or kitchen with their giggling and making out. At first Felix ignored it, which was easy considering he rarely saw them with how much he worked, but as soon as Jisung's month long dates went to weekly hookups, it was hard not to. A constant flow of strangers that Jisung seemed to be flaunting in Felix’s face filled the apartment. It was annoying and he was starting to get angry. He turned the water off with a deep sigh, drying himself before going to bed.

Like he suspected, the girl was gone within a few days. Felix came home to find Jisung in sweats and an over sized hoodie, slouched into the couch listening to Day6 while flipping through Instagram. There was at least four empty soju bottles on the coffee table, another bottle making its way to Jisung’s lips

"Hey, where's your girlfriend?" Felix asked.

"Don't have one." Jisung said without looking up. 

Felix put down his things, seeing Jisung wipe at his nose from the corner of his eye. He did this every now and then, the constant stream of girls broken for a week so he can just be by himself before starting up again.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Felix asked, plopping down on the couch next to him, grabbing the bottle from him and taking a swig.

"Sure."

They watched a couple of movies, neither of them talking about anything important like always, just small comments on the scenes playing out on the screen. They fell asleep next to each other, not like always. Felix woke up to find Jisung's arm draped over his waist, the other boys head resting on his shoulder. His heart ached for a split second and he leaned his head on Jisungs and went back to sleep. He tried to ignore how aware he was of Jisungs touch, tried to brush it off like it was nothing. Jisung was just this warm because he drank so much.

Four days later Jisung had a new girl, but a week later and him and Felix were back on the couch, Jisung tucked under his arm, head on his chest as they clicked through Netflix. Soon enough their cuddle sessions between Jisung’s hookups became a regular thing. Felix noticed he was counting the days till each breakup, looking forward to be cuddled up close to his friend. He started to act indifferent to the girls, not introducing himself when he came home and taking over the common space for himself. Jisung started taking the girls straight back to his room again and Felix felt his annoyance bubbling up deep in his stomach.  It dawned on him that he might be angry, not at Jisung for how he was treating the girls he was with, but instead at the girls. Why did they have to come here. Why did they have to be in his space. 

_ Why did they have to take Jisung away from him _ . 

The realization hit Felix the next day, after spending the night in Jisung's room binge watching Supernatural episodes, he had come home to the sound of some girl asking questions about some books on their coffee table. Jisung was on his phone, not paying attention to her. As for Felix, he was pissed. He was looking forward to continuing their Supernatural binge. He didn't stop and say hi like he normally did, instead kicking off his shoes, he went straight to his room and slammed the door. The next day, he left early for work and came home late, hoping to avoid Jisung as much as possible. He started to wear headphones around the apartment to drown everything out.  He didn't notice when Jisung was single and Jisung didn't mention it either. 

It took a month before Felix realized that he hadn't really seen, let alone talked to Jisung in a long time. He took off his headphones before entering the apartment. It was silent. Jisung’s shoes sat by the front door with his own and no one else's. Jisung was alone. Felix hung out in the living room, starting up a movie, waiting for Jisung to emerge from his room to get food or use the bathroom. After the second movie ended and there was still no sign of Jisung, Felix turned off the tv. 

_ Probably sleeping _ , Felix thinks before heading to bed himself. 

The next morning Felix decides to wash the dishes before work. There were only a few glasses, which was weird, there was usually dishes from Jisung’s dinner the night before. 

_ Jisung didn't eat last night? He might have done the dishes before I got home. No, but he might have ate in his room, he'll bring the dishes out later. _ Felix finished washing and went to work.   
  


The apartment was silent again. Jisung’s shoes hadn't moved and there were no new dishes in the sink when he got home.

_ Did he not work today? Is he sick? _ Felix thought. 

He set his things down before padding to Jisung's closed door. He pressed his ear against the wood, listening for the light snores meaning the other was asleep. He knocked lightly.

"Hey, Jisung? You home?"

No answer. Felix opened the door and popped his head in. The smell hit him first. A wall of stench he was not prepared for; alcohol mixed with sour clothes and sweat. Jisung was sitting at his desk head laying on a stack of papers as he spun an empty shot glass with his right hand. He was very drunk.

"Jisung?" Felix said, worried.

Jisung lifted his head and turned to Felix, breaking into a wide smile before bursting into tears and crumpling into himself. Felix rushed over and wrapped Jisung in his arms, rubbing his back as the other pulled more tightly into himself. He sobbed hard against the table top, refusing to let Felix hold him. Felix was scared and worried for him, he had never seen Jisung this broken up before. 

It took a while, and Jisung wouldn’t talk to Felix about anything, but he was able to convince the other to take a shower while he made them both some ramen. 

_ How long had he been like this?  _ Felix wondered as he looked around Jisung’s room.

Soju bottles were strewn about along with mounds of dirty clothes. His sheets had long been pulled away from the mattress, leaving one corner completely exposed, the pillow cases only doing half their job for the pillows that were shoved between the mattress and the wall. Felix left to start boiling the water for the ramen before returning with a trash bag. He picked up all of the bottles and pushed the clothes into one big pile near Jisungs already filled hamper. He stripped the bed and tossed the sheets in the wash; neither of them had an extra set. He opened Jisung’s wardrobe to grab him some clean clothes but could only find jeans, socks and boxers. He grabbed a pair of boxers, then went to his room to grab some sweats and a t-shirt. He cracked the door to the bathroom and set the clothes on the sink before going back to the kitchen.

Felix poured the ramen into two bowls and set them on a tray, carefully carrying them to his room. He set the tray on his desk and went to find Jisung. He was standing in his room, arms to his side staring at his bed.

“I can’t sleep here.” Jisung said, his voice rough from crying.

“I put your sheet in the wash, they should be clean in a few hours, but for now come to my room to eat and you can sleep there for the night.” Felix said, grabbing Jisung’s wrist and carefully pulling him to his room. 

Jisung crawled into Felix’s bed, Felix handing him his ramen once he was settled. He turned on the tv and they both ate their meals in silence before Jisung took in a breath and spoke. 

“I lost my job.”

Felix turned to look at Jisung who was just staring at his bowl.

“When?”

Jisung started tearing up again and Felix cursed himself for asking.

“It’s been three weeks.” Jisung said, his voice barely above a whisper.

“You will find another job. Don’t let it get in your head man. It will all work out.” Felix reached over and gently patted Jisung’s shoulder, running his hand across his back as he leaned him into a side hug.

“I can’t make rent this month.” Jisung cried.

“It’s okay, I can cover this month. It’s not like you haven’t covered for me before.”

“Thank you.” Jisung nodded, wiping his eyes. 

Felix took the bowls to the kitchen when they were done, pausing to take out his phone and call into work; he wanted to be there for his friend and he hadn’t taken a sick day in year, so he knew he had the time. He went back to his room and crawled into bed next to Jisung, pulling him to him in a tight hug.    


“Things will work out Sungie, I promise.”

He felt Jisung tense up a little as he cried some more. Felix held on tighter. He hated seeing Jisung like this. He wanted to protect him from everything and anything. He leaned down and kissed the top of Jisung's head. His heart clenched painfully in his chest. He had never done that before and while it didn’t feel awkward, Felix found himself wanting to kiss Jisung on the lips; wanted to kiss him gently but hard enough to swallow the pain the other boy was feeling. Felix’s breath caught in his throat and his arms felt like jelly. His heart beating harder in his chest as he leaned down and nuzzled the top of Jisung's head, closing his eyes and breathing him in.

Felix felt Jisung take a deep breath and curl up into a ball by his side, pulling into himself and away from Felix.

"I'm sorry." Jisung whispered.

“You have nothing to be sorry about.”

“I shouldn’t have treated you the way I have been lately.”

“What do you mean?” Felix asked, lifting is lips from Jisung's hair, confused.

“The girls.”

“Oh, it’s no problem. Although I think you should try out a long term relationship. Actually get to know who you are dating, but that’s just me.” Felix felt his stomach drop at the thought of Jisung in a long term relationship with one of his girls. The thought of the other not having time for him made him sad.

“They were just a distraction. I thought it would help but it didn’t.”

“Distraction from what?”

“You.”

Felix stopped breathing. His grip on Jisung becoming a little tighter. 

“Me.”

Jisung took in a shaky breath.

“I like you. I have liked you since we moved in together. I thought it was just a crush and I would get over it, but no matter who I was with, I kept thinking about you. I kept wondering what you were doing or who you were with. I tried to not like you. I really did, but I really like you. I’m sorry.”

Felix didn't stop rubbing Jisung's back as he shifted to cup the other boys face in his hands and tilt his chin up so he could look him in the eye. 

"I like you back. And I am not sorry."

There was a pause before Felix leaned in and lightly kissed a teary eyed Jisung on the lips and while his stomach was doing flips and body felt like he was on fire he knew it was right; he never felt so sure about anything in life. He was Jisung's man and no one could change that.

**Author's Note:**

> It's hard for me to write Felix's perspective because I am so used to writing Jisung's so apologies if it switches anywhere. I honestly can't tell and kept changing.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> comments always appreciated <3


End file.
